After The Storm
by MaryFD
Summary: A storm brings kyo to find Tohru crying... What happens the next day when the two are left alone? read and find out! curse is broken KyoxTohru FLUFF
1. Chapter 1

**It was storming that night and Kyo woke up due to the heat. 'Damn its gatta be so damn hot in here?" he said to himself taking off his shirt to try to cool him-self down. Kyo walked downstairs to the kitchen to get something to drink on his way back up he passed Tohru's room. He stopped and listened to the noise from her room, it was soft crying. 'Why is she crying?' He asked himself as knocked on the door but no response.**

"**Tohru, are you okay?" he asked as he opened the door. Kyo looked to see a figure on the bed and he crept over to it. He heard Tohru's crying and lifted up the sheet to see her red eyed from crying " Tohru why are you crying?" a bolt of lightning hit and Tohru jumped making an "epp" before pulling the cover back over her head. Kyo chuckled "Don't tell me, you're afraid of the storm" Tohru muffled a nod under the blanket. He sat on the bed next to her "Tohru there's no need to be scared I'm right here" another lightning strike Tohru jumped and hugged Kyo's waist burring her face in his stomach. **

**He turned a bright red. He didn't know how to comfort her, Yuki was better at this than he was. Kyo tipped her chin up "It's okay go back to sleep it will be over soon" and with that he got up and walked toward the door but stopped when he heard his name "Kyo, p-please stay I'm scared" He sighed. He hated to see her in pain but he couldn't stay. I mean, Kyo loved her but never dare tell her. **

**He thought he was a monster, the cursed cat from the zodiac. NO, not anymore she broke the curse. He sighed again and walked back to the bedside and got under the covers next to Tohru, but didn't get too close to her. "I'm not going anywhere okay? Now get some sleep already" he said facing her. Tohru snuggled as close as she could to Kyo's chest "Thank you Kyo" she said as she was about to fall asleep in his warmth. **

**Kyo stiffened when she kept snuggling to him and noted he was in her bed, but as the thunder boomed loudly outside he hugged her close making her feel safe from the storm. In the morning when Kyo woke up he noticed that there were purple curtains and that something-no-someone was wrapped in his arms. He looked over to see Tohru, then remembered the previous night and smiled at her dazed. Tohru started to stir, she opened her eyes to see Kyo looking at her as if in a daze he had a small smile on. "Uh.This is an awkward position" She whispered to him. Kyo broke out of his daze and whispered back "Yeah.I guess" They both turned a cherry red. **

"**Oh gosh. I need to make breakfast" Tohru said getting out of bed "Kyo you might wanna go before Shigure sees you" " Yeah. Your right no telling what is in that perverted mind of his." He got up and went to his own room. " Kyo! Breakfast is ready" Tohru yelled upstairs and Kyo came down. " Hey. Where are the perverted dog and that damn rat?" Tohru set his plate down " Oh. They went to the main house and said they wouldn't be back till evening" Kyo noticed that him and Tohru would be alone all day, maybe he would tell her. " Kyo are you alright?" he looked up to see a very worried Tohru.**

" **Yes I'm fine. So I guess its just us today, huh?" " Yup! So what are you going to do?" " Not sure. I might just go to the roof or something. You?" " Well since there is no cleaning I guess I'll watch TV or something" and with that she gathered his plate and took it to the kitchen. Kyo got up and quietly followed her. Tohru had no idea he was in the kitchen so he crept closer then tickled her waist. " K-Kyo…p-p-please s-stop it… tickles" he laughed he couldn't resist "No way" he said. Tohru fell to her knees laughing and finally Kyo had her pinned down on the floor each tickling the other. **

**He finally stopped tickling her but kept her pinned down getting lost in her eyes. Tohru blushed noticing how close they were getting. Then Kyo closed the gap between them. Tohru responded quickly and kissed him back. Kyo took the invitation and deepened the kiss then touched her lips with his tongue while kissing her. **

**She again returned his kiss. Kyo broke the kiss from lack of air and got off Tohru. She got up. They didn't say anything for the smiles on their faces was good enough. Kyo finally spoke " Uh. I'm going to the roof" and with that he was gone, leaving a confused Tohru behind. On the roof Kyo was thinking ' Why did I kiss her? Why can't I just tell her? It was wrong of me to kiss her. She would never love me. But then why did she kiss me? Does she have the same feelings?' Back in the house Tohru was laying on the couch thinking ' Does he love me? If he didn't he wouldn't have kissed me.' Thinking too hard made her fall asleep.**

**When Kyo came back, he couldn't find Tohru anywhere. He finally made his way to the living room to find Tohru asleep. Kyo made his way over to the couch and noticed that her skirt was bunched up a little in the back. He had to try and restrain himself. He pulled a blanket from the closet and covered her with it.**

**Kyo sat down in a chair and watched her sleep. ' God she's beautiful' he thought over and over again. Tohru opened her eyes to see Kyo looking at her with that same smile he had that morning. She sat up " Kyo?" she said while waving a hand in his face. Kyo broke from his trance to see Tohru looking concerned.**

" **I'm fine Tohru… but there is something I need to tell you" " Yes?" he gulped " Tohru you mean a lot to me and I don't think I could go on with life if you weren't here. I'm saying that I love you." She smiled and took his hand in hers, he laced his fingers with her own and she said " I love you too Kyo" He looked up at her and she gave him a peck on the lips. When she broke away from him he wanted more but restrained himself the best he could. He smiled and she got up and ran her fingers through his hair and breathed in his ear " A lot" and she ran her fingers across his chest and over his back giggling.**

' **Is she teasing me?' he asked him-self. Tohru then ran upstairs ' Yeah, she's teasing me' he concluded and ran after her upstairs. Tohru ran in her room, Kyo one step behind her. Still chasing her. Kyo grabbed her as they both jumped on the bed. He had her pinned down again**


	2. Chapter 2

" **Do you like teasing me Tohru? You won't care if I lose it will you?" " Yes I think it's fun teasing you but I don't want you mad at me" " Stupid I'm not going to get mad at you, I just might lose control over my actions" " Oh well I can't answer the second question because I haven't seen you lose control of your actions yet" " Well if you keep teasing me you'll face the consequences" She laughed " Oh I'm sooo sorry" she teased. Kyo smirked and let go of her hands but remanded on top off her preventing her from getting up. He put his hands on her waistline and pinched a little. Tohru couldn't control her laughter for long " I g-give in… to you" he stopped and she caught her breath and continued " Sorry for teasing you Kyo and to show you how sorry I am I'll do you a favor, remember last night when Yuki bruised your shoulder?" " Yeah. And it still hurts he hit me pretty hard" he said rubbing his shoulder still not moving from her.**

" **Well would it help if I gave you a massage to make it better?" she blushed at her sudden remark. He said " Thanks that would be nice" he got off her. Tohru helped with his shirt and was stunned when Kyo flopped forward on the bed lying down. Tohru sat beside him and started to rub her hands on his back and around his shoulder blade. After about 30 mins. She kissed his bruised shoulder and he rolled on his back and sat up.**

" **Better?" she asked. " Yeah. Thanks Tohru… you know you've been working hard lately so why don't I give you one" he asked turning red. She nodded and said " Okay." She layed down next to Kyo and he smiled at her. He looked around the room and found a small bottle of lotion. He grabbed it and set it next to him then took his hands and moved her shirt up to her neck. Tohru opened her eyes seeing what he was going to do next.**

**Kyo saw her bra strap and his hormones took over; he slyly slid his fingers to it and popped the strap off. Tohru's eyes widened at this then she felt a cool liquid on her back and relaxed as Kyo rubbed her back and shoulders. About 40 or so mins. Went by and Tohru sat up and fixed her bra and shirt. " Thank you Kyo that felt nice." He smiled and kissed her. **

**She kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. He put his hand on her shoulder and the other one at the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair. Kyo deepened the kiss and rubbed his tongue across her lips, she willingly parted her lips so he could explore her mouth. She moaned at the new feeling and soon returned the feeling to him. Kyo gently urged her back against the bed so she was lying down still kissing her passionately. Tohru rubbed her fingers through his hair and down his back and under his shirt feeling around his back. Kyo moaned slightly at this and moved his kisses to her neck. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tohru let a giggle escape her as she felt Kyo's lips run over her neck, Kyo smiled and went back to her lips. Kyo moved his hands down her sides and under her shirt. He looked at her and she smiled and kissed him as he slid her shirt off and she did the same to his. **

**Tohru hugged him as close as she could to her body absorbing his warmth as he rubbed his hands crossed her back sending a shiver down her spine. Tohru smiled being so close to him at last. She then felt a pop across her back and realized it was her bra and that Kyo may have unhooked it. Tohru closed her eyes and Kissed Kyo's shoulder and nipped his ear playfully. Tohru managed to get her bra the rest of the way off when Kyo went for her neck again, rubbing her back and sides.**

**At this she took a chance and unbuckled his pants. Kyo stopped and looked at her with surprise and she just smiled at him. So then he took a chance and pulled her skirt down and off her. 'Oh. My. God. She is beautiful I can't think clearly but somehow I know this is right' he thought seeing her. His pants slid off and they were kissing again.**

**Kyo kissed her neck and went down to her stomach when he came back up to her ear " Tohru I love you so much I always have, always will" she whispered back "Dido, my love" and with that his eyes widened and those words set him on fire. His heart beat so fast he could hardly breathe. Kyo thought in his mind ' I don't want to take her innocence it would be a crime but well she is the one doing this too and well we are already unclothed so I really can't turn back now' he looked at Tohru. Tohru kissed his chest and stomach when she realized him stop. "Kyo what's wrong?" he gave her a small smile "I just don't know if I could do this to you take away your innocence" "Kyo don't worry about me please I'm ready I promise" she gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back as she continued to kiss him.**

**All Kyo had to do now was make the final move and so he did. He moved slowly so not to hurt her. Tohru moaned and clenched his shoulders. "You okay Tohru?" Kyo asked "Yes. It just hurts a little but I'll be fine in a min." she smiled and he kissed her moving slowly in and out and she moved with him, enjoying the moment. Tohru and Kyo lay beside each other breathing deeply from what just happened the only thing that could come from Kyo's mouth was "Wow".**


	4. Chapter 4

**Then they fell asleep in each others arms.**

"**Hello? We're baack" sang Shigure coming in the door with Yuki following him. "Shut up already you've been talking since we left" Yuki said rather annoyed. "Fine I am going to find Tohru and what are you going to do Yuki?" "I'm going out with Machi tell Tohru I'll be back later tonight and not to save me dinner" Yuki said grabbing his coat and flowers he got earlier. "Yuki don't do anything inappropriate while you two are out" Shigure said smiling. "PERVERT I'm not like you" and with that he shut the door. Shigure laughed and went to find Tohru. "Hmm. She's not in the kitchen so I better go check upstairs" he had his perverted smile on as he walked upstairs.**

**He went to Kyo's room and opened the door. No one. Then he made his way to Tohru's room and slid the door open and peeked inside " Oh yay where did I put that camera?" he came back a second later and shot 7 photos of the couple and ran to see Hatori. "Hey Hatori look at this pictures I got of Tohru and Kyo!" "Shigure why must you keep bothering those two? Doesn't it get tiring?" "No now look" "I thought not" Hatori took the pictures and looked at Shigure "Shigure leave those two alone or I will never talk to you again. Let them be" "Oh Hari talk to me I would miss you I promise I will let them be ok" "Good". **


	5. Chapter 5

The couple woke up with Shigure, Ayame, Kagura, and Yuki gaping at them "CONGRADULATIONS TOHRU AND KYO YOU TOO

**The couple woke up with Shigure, Ayame, Kagura, and Yuki gaping at them "CONGRADULATIONS TOHRU AND KYO YOU TOO!!" shouted Ayame and Shigure grinned "My little flower has been deflowered at last and by Kyo too ahh yes the love has— he was cut off by yuki who hit him "Congratulations miss. Honda…Kyo" with that he smiled and left the couple some privacy while dragging Ayame and shigure out. Kagura was still gaping "con…grats" she said between sobs and left. Kyo looked at Tohru "I'll kill them" "Don't they only ment good." Said tohru trying to calm him. "Tohru, do maybe want to live with me ya' know get out of here" "what about shigure and yuki" "they'll be fine I promise and we can visit" "Okay Kyo I'd love too"**

**-- The couple moved out 3 months later and shortly after got married and had 2 kids a boy named Tojui and a girl named Kyoko. Kyo got a job at the Dojo teaching classes with his master and Tohru got to own her own restaurant.**


End file.
